Familiar Stranger
by destinywatcher
Summary: The Star Kingdom has crumbled leaving a princess behind. Her new home on the moon has given her a family and friends, but what occurs when evil strikes again?


Chapter One: First time meeting  
  
It was a peaceful day in the Star Kingdom. The planets of the solar system were in perfect harmony and today marked the birthday of the little star princess Maria. The people had gather from miles around and even Queen Serenity had come to visit with her young daughter Princess Serena. Queen Angela was pacing back and forth wondering how to convince her dear little adventurous daughter to come out of her hiding place and meet her guest. But nothing seemed to help or come to mind. She would simply reply that these were her mother's friends and she was tired of playing the role of hostess. From a distance she could see Queen Serenity approaching the palace and walked over to greet her.  
  
"Welcome my dear friend," the Queen Angela called to Serenity as she came into the great hall. "It's so good to see you after so long." "It's seems like ages since we last met," Serenity called back. "And where may I ask is the birthday girl?" "Oh she's hiding in the stables as usual and this must your lovely daughter Serena," she replied kneeling down to the small girl. "Maybe you can convince my daughter to come out hiding."  
  
The queen led her two guests to the royal stables. Inside the stables was a small little girl tending to a small white horse that appeared to have a mark on its head that resembled a star. She was dressed in riding gear and her light brown hair was up in a simple pony tail. She wore simple brown boots and upon her forehead was a star emblem like her horse. The young girl carefully brushed the horse with very gentle strokes and seemed not to notice her audience until her mother spoke up.  
  
"Maria I have someone I want you to meet my dear," her mother called. "This is Queen Serenity and Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The girl turned around and faced the two visitors. The older one had long silver hair tied in pigtails and had a crescent moon emblem on her forehead. The young girl resembled her mother except she had blonde hair up in pigtails that looked like meatballs just like her mother's and crystal blue eyes that glowed with kindness. They both wore flowing white gowns the seemed to sparkle in the light. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," Maria replied. "And a honor to have you here." She smiled at the newcomers and curtsied in respect. Then she returned to her brushing and once again left her audience in silence. "Why don't we leave you two alone so you could to get to know each other," Angela replied.  
  
The Queens left their daughters in the stables and went back to mingle with older guests. The two girls remained in silence until young Serena notice the jeweled bracelet upon Maria's wrist. "Oh that's so pretty," she cried. "Where did you get it?" "My dad gave it to me when he visited the earth about a year ago," she replied with a feeling of sorrow. "That is before he disappeared." "I'm sorry," Serena replied back. "Is this your horse?" "Yes he's my pride and joy," Maria said seeming a little happier. "Hey do you want to go riding?" "Sure but won't your mother want be mad," Serena asked, "if we are not at the party?" "I really don't want to go," she answered back. "Do you?" "Well not really," the moon princess replied. "Then let's go," Maria cried.  
  
They saddled up two horses and headed out towards the plains. Two dark figures hid in the shadows and watched the new friends ride off. The two friends never realized that someone was watching their every move and waiting for the perfect time to strike. "Is it time your majesty," a dark man asked into a crystal ball, "should we grab the girls now?" "No I have a better idea," a woman's voice answered and told the two her new plan. An hour had passed since the girls took their ride and now it was getting dark. "I think we should head back now," Serena called. "You're probably right," Maria answered, "besides Mother will be calling us soon." They rode back to the stables and put the horse back in their stalls. The young princesses rushed off to the palace to prepare for the party. Within a few moments they were dressed in their finest and ready to be present to the court. As they approached the ballroom the distant sound of trumpets could be heard announcing the arrival of royalty and nobles. Then it was the moment everyone was waiting for the arrival of the princess of the moon and princess of the stars. A hush fell through the room as their names were called.  
  
"My lords and ladies," the royal announcer sounded, "may I present their royal highnesses Princess Maria of the Star kingdom and Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The people cheered as the walked down the steps and the party began. Little did anyone know that this would be the last time peace would rein the Star kingdom. 


End file.
